


Love Fanfic

by OTWCommunications_IFD



Series: IFD 2021 Lyrics Round Robin [3]
Category: International Fanworks Day - Fandom
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2021, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTWCommunications_IFD/pseuds/OTWCommunications_IFD
Summary: This reworking of Taylor Swift's 'Love Story' was collaboratively written by Lyrics Round Robin participants in the OTW's International Fanworks Day chat games marathon for IFD 2021
Series: IFD 2021 Lyrics Round Robin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166807
Kudos: 3





	Love Fanfic

I was so young when I started this story   
Posted a chapter many months ago   
I'm thinking now I gotta finish but I don't know how   
  
See the hits, see the kudos, the comments,   
Everyone is wondering when I'll come back,   
But I think that I'll leave it like that   
  
Cause you were an author and you were posting fics   
And my sleep schedule said, "Don't read please"   
Cause you were canon, I was a coffee AU   
And readers said, "Stay away from you,"   
But you were everything to me   
And I said   
"AO3 take me to fanfics   
I wanna read I’ll be scrolling,   
All there’s left to do is read   
My ship’s sailin with some fluff and angst   
It’s a love fanfic, FANDOM just say “yes”"   
  
So I sneak out my phone under my covers   
I turn my brightness down so I don't blind myself   
Don’t fall asleep   
Continue reading fics on AO3 oh oh


End file.
